


Truth, Secrets, Mind

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Goddesses, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Torture, Trigger warnings for selfharm (Slightly), Wanda Bashing-sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Three word PromptTruth Secrets MindOrThe Avengers team is thrown in to Tony's mind and they are shown some of Tony's bad past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/gifts).



> HI guys, this is from and for DarkWarriorProgram(KoolKat_SuperStar_Daredevil) and they just gave me the three words and that they want it to be a story of the "team being trapped in someone's mind."
> 
> So I picked Tony 
> 
> (trigger warnings for child abuse, and torture, I tried not to make it too graphic but if it bothers you, you should tread carefully)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Tony Stark.” The latest bad guy- or in this case goddess says with a smirk. “Come out of the armor or I’ll kill you and all the Avengers.” Tony really has no choice. He’s pinned by this goddess… that’s what Thor says she is anyway. So he does the only thing he can think of.  
“J, you know what to do.” The suit comes flying off of Tony and goes straight into the Goddess before blowing up. He sags but moments later she’s up.

“I will make you pay for this Stark.” She reaches out and grabs him with what Tony can only call “THE force” For lack of a better name. She lifts him up and slams him on the ground.

“TONY!” Steve shouts after seeing the armor blown up and What she did.

“YOU WILL ALL SEE!” She shouts before grabbing all the Avengers Via magic and slamming them into Tony’s mind.

 

~

 

The team-minus Tony gasps awake. They’re in a completely white room. They stand up.

“Who is that?” Steve asks looking at the boy curled in on himself in the corner.

“Young sir.” A voice filters through “You know you must go.”  The boy looks up to an invisible man

“But-“

_“You know it will only be worse.” The voice is sharp, but also a little heavy. “Come, now. You know you have to.”  The boy stands up in defeat. “I’m sorry.” He says softer._

_“It’s not your fault, J.” Tony says grabbing his hand as the room materializes around them. Tony walks up the stairs_

_“ANTHONY!” A very angry voice rings through_

_“That’s Howard.” Steve whispers horrified. “And that’s Tony and Jarvis.” They watch as Tony lets go of Jarvis’s hand and walks over to Howard who is red in the face and holding a drink._

_“You know what happens next.” Howard says seething. And Tony nods grimly, obviously aware of what he did, and what his punishment will be. “Go.” Tony hesitates for a moment “NOW!” Tony scrambles away and up the stairs followed by Jarvis._

The team, and especially Steve and Bucky are staring at what they’re watching horrified.

_Tony gets to a room and looks at Jarvis fear in his eyes. “I left some school work for you to do in there. I also spared you as much food as I could. Be brave.” Tony nods scared to say anything “I will let you out as soon as I can. I promise.” Tony swallows thickly and enters the room. He watches as Jarvis closes the door, and he can hear the lock from the outside. He looks around the small room._

“Why are there bars on the window?” Clint asks

“Obviously because he’s locked in.” Bucky whispers

_The video speeds up and resumes play while Tony is on the bed._

I need to leave _. Tony thinks with tears on his eyes I can’t he seems to think_ I’m going to die in here _. Tony starts pounding on his head with his fists. “Come on Stark, I can do this. “After moment, he stops “it’s been 2 days.” He whispers “It’s never been more then 3, I can do this. Any minute now.” The video speeds up again. And tony sun down and up two times in the background_

_“4 days.” Tony whispers “He won’t let this go more than 4 days. Unless they forgot about me.” Tony whispers and he start slamming his fist on his head again. He pauses as he hears the door open. He looks to the door and sees a sad looking Jarvis open it.  He sags in relief but after a moment he gets off the bed._

_“Young sir.” Jarvis says and Tony nods walking right by him_

Once again they’re back in the white room and the Goddess is now walking in front of them holding a very scared looking Tony. She throws him on the ground and he doesn’t move

“What the hell was that?” Steve shouts.

“You’re in Tony Stark’s mind.” She smirks Natasha bends over to check on Tony. Who appears to be sitting up

“Why are you doing this?” Bucky demands

“Because I can, and I want to.” The goddess smirks “Enjoy.” She disappears and Tony is staring at the ground as another memory around them appears.

~

_“Stark you know that’s a  one way trip.” Steve’s voice rings through._

_“Shall I try miss Potts, Sir?”_

_“Yeah why not.” Tony says Tony flies up the side of the building and brings the nuke into the worm hole._

_“Sir, Miss pott…” JARVIS’s voice dies and the call to Pepper failed. Tony lets go of the nuke  and he watches the vast space that the Chitauri live in. He starts free falling as he watches the explosion happen. Then he falls through at the last moment._

“Tony.” Natasha whispers

“That’s… what you saw?” Bruce whispers

“Yeah.” Tony says holding back a panic attack. He shoves it down as best he can.

Wanda looks at the ground guiltily but no one notices.

“Let’s bring another memory shall we?”

_Tony is sitting in his lab. He pricks his finger. “Blood toxicity 73%.” JARVIS says_

_“How long does that mean?”_

_“You have just under a week to live sir.” And JARVIS’s voice sounds upset._

_“Better update my will, huh?”_

_“Shall I call John Higgans?”_

_“Yeah.” Tony says and the image changes to a man in a suit sitting across from Tony._

_“Okay, so first Obadiah is out of the will, because he’s dead.” Tony says as the lawyer makes notes._

_“Okay, so who shall the company go to in case of your death?”_

_“Pepper Potts.” Tony says without hesitation_

_“Okay, and how do you want to divide up your fortune?”_

_“25 to Potts, 25 to Rhodes, 25 can go to the Maria Stark Foundation, and…” Tony pauses “I guess put 10% into the search for Captain America.”_

“What?” Steve asks

_“And the other 15?” John asks_

_“give that to Happy Hogan.” Tony pauses “Yeah, that’s it. Split my cars to Rhodey and Happy and my bots to Rhodey. He’ll take care of them.” Tony nods as he sighs in defeat. “I want the armor given to Rhodes under the conditions that he never gives it to the military. IF he can’t keep to those rules blow them up.” he nods looking away._

The room becomes white around them again.

“Tony?” Steve asks the man who is still sitting on the floor. He doesn’t respond and another memory materializes around them.

_Tony is in a Humvee with three soldiers_

_“Is it cool if I take a picture with you?” He asks, hand still slightly risen._

_“Yes. It’s very cool.” Tony responds, and the young soldier smiles, pulling out a camera and handing it to the one in the passenger seat_

_They scoot closer together and Tony adds, “I don’t want to see this on your MySpace page.”_

_The soldier smiles and holds his hand up in a peace sign, “Please, no gang signs,” He brings his hand down and the billionaire looks over at him, “No throw it up, I’m kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I’d be out of a job with peace.”_

The team shares a look at Tony while the video continues.

_The soldier in the passenger seat seems to be struggling with the camera._

_“Come on, hurry up,” The one posing with Tony says, “Just click it. Don’t change any settings.”_

_Suddenly the vehicle in front explodes._

 

The whole team flinch, clearly not expecting that.

 

“ _Contact left!” The driver shouts a few moments after the explosion._

_“What’s going on? What have we got?! ” Tony looks around panicked as the woman in the front gets out_

_only to be shot down mere seconds later. “Jimmy, stay with Stark!” The guy with the camera shouts and gets out himself ._

_“Stay down!” the soldiers shouts and he complies. A few terrible moments later the soldier who got out is shot down as well and his blood splatters all over the hood and windshield of the car._

_“Son of a bitch!” Jimmy gets his gun situated and gets out, closing the door._

_“Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!” Tony shouts_

 

_“Stay here!” He gets in response but not 3 seconds after it’s out and explosion kills him also._

“oh my god.” Steve whispers

 

_Tony looks wide eyed for a moment before making the decision to get out of the Humvee. He immediately runs for cover behind a rock to try and send a message out. A sound of something landing a few feet from him makes him turn. He sees_ _STARK_ _on the bomb in bold before he starts to move out of the way. He doesn’t get very far and the bomb explodes as he falls down. They watch as Tony rips off his shirt to see the blood soak through his vest._

The room becomes white again and they all stare at Tony.

“That’s what happened?” Bucky asks

“When you were-“

“Yeah.” Tony says dazed “Partly, anyway.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry we’re going to see more.”

“STOP IT!” Wanda shouts surprising most. “Stop this now! He has not done anything to deserve this!”

 

“I would have thought you would like all his secrets exposed. You despise this man. Oh I have an idea!” She smiles brightly “I think it’d be best to come back to this. We can go see what _you_ did to him. How you destroyed him.” She says brightly and the others look at her confused. She shrinks under there gaze. “I’m surprised Tony didn’t tell anyone, yet, I’m not surprised at all. Tell me Tony, why _didn’t_ you tell the team about why you built Ultron?” She giggles “Actually lets’ wait to they see it first!”

A scene visualizes around them

_Tony looks around and see’s the Chitauri realm_

“This was-“

“The Chitahuri’s world.” Wanda whispers cutting off Steve

_Tony looks over and the team looks with him. He see’s the entire team laying dead. The shield broken in half. All dead. Tony reaches over for a pulse on Steve when his hand comes up and grabs him._

_“You could have saved us.” Steve says with his dying breath he let’s go of his and his dead eyes stare at nothing “Why didn’t you do more?” Rings in Tony’s head Tony looks up and sees the Chitauri whales. Fear in his eyes._

The room becomes white again.

“I don’t understand.” Bucky says softly

“I…” Wanda doesn’t say anything else. What can she?

“You showed Tony that?” Steve asks though it is not a question. She nods anyway. “and that’s what lead you to build Ultron.” He says to Tony who nods.

“Oh my god.” Steve says wanting to punch something. “We blamed you, all of it, on you Tony, and it was Wanda the entire time.” He sounds furious “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because she deserved a fresh start.” Tony whispers

“How can you say that?” Bruce asks shocked

“She was being manipulated by Hydra.” Tony says

“No I wasn’t.” Wanda whispers “That’s what I lead all of you to believe.” They look at her with sharp eyes “I choose to be part of Hydra. I choose to be experimented on, I wanted the power so I could destroy him. For what he did to my family.” Wanda says “Even though now I know he was not to blame.” She is being looked at with hard eyes “I am sorry.” She whispers  and no one says anything for a moment

“I’m so sorry Tony.” Natasha says at last. “I’ve given you nothing but blame, when I’ve been dealing it to the wrong person.”

“It’s okay, I let you believe it.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Clint says harshly “it was her fault, and I will never forgive her.” Wanda looks down.

“I truly am sorry, Tony.” Wanda says and Tony refuses to answer.

“You know where you can shove your damn apology?” Bucky says angry

“Stop it guys.” Tony says “Just… please?” Tony whispers thinking that all of this is too much.

“I think I’ve almost broken the man.” The Goddess says happily “Shall we return to moments past?”

“Not again.” Bruce whispers as the room drifts into color.

_Tony is being held down on a table._

“oh god.” Tony whispers

_Blurry images flash across the room. It’s of Tony screaming in anguish on a table Something being lowered into his chest while he is a wake. he’s screaming and bucking up so much the guys put a cloth over his mouth making him pass out._

“Oh my god.” Bruce whispers “I think I’m going be sick.”

“They operated on you, while you were… awake?” Bucky asks horrified. “even when Hydra gave me my arm, they had me completely under. Tony.” Bucky’s voice breaks at the end

“How much of that do you remember?” Clint whispers

“I think you just saw it.” Tony whispers “it wasn’t much, but I remember the pain.”

“You had open heart surgery while you were awake.” Natasha whispers horrified    
“Shall we bring up another?” The Godess laughs  
“Please don’t.” Tony whispers “Please.”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you three more!” Tony sags

_He’s back in Afghanistan and what appears to be the leader starts talking. The man next him starts translating “He says, ‘Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honored.’”_

_The leader continues talking, and the man translates again, “He wants you to build the missile; the Jericho missile that you demonstrated.” Their captor hands them a picture, and the man next to Tony takes and holds it open for him to see, “This one.”_

_Tony looks the leader straight in the eye upon seeing the picture, “I refuse.”_

“NO!” Bucky shouts “that’s not… you don’t… You idiot!”

“Relax.” Steve puts a hand on his best friend “it’s over.”

“Oh Stevie Rogers, the torture has yet to come.” The Goddess sings

 

The room becomes clearer once again.

 

_Tony is being held underwater, thrashing and screaming for air. When he’s finally pulled back up by the hair, he gasps for breath, spitting the water out of his mouth. Before he has a chance to completely catch his breath, he’s shoved back under. The process is done over and over._

_“Will you build the missile?” The man translate with sorrow in his eyes “Just say yes.”_

_“NO.” Tony shouts and takes a deep breath as he gets shoved under again._

“Why wouldn’t you just say yes?” Clint asks horrified as they watch that happen thrice more.

_“Just say yes, Tony. Please, just say yes.” The man is begging_

_“Yes.” Tony says barely able to speak “I’ll build it.” The man lets Tony go and he falls to the floor._

“Tony.” Natasha whispers “why did you never say that happened?”  
“What was I going to say it in my report? I didn’t know who to trust. Everyone felt like the enemy.”

“Oh Tony.” Steve whisper

“How about we find out why he can’t be handed thing.”

 

_Tony no older than 6 is with Howard in his lab._

_“Here, take this.” Howard holds out a piece of metal that he is holding with tongs._

_“But-“_

_“Take this.” Howards voice leaves no room for question. “And don’t drop it.” Tony with shaking hands opens up his palm and lets the metal drop into his hands. He gasps as it melts off his upper layers of skin the heat burning his hand. He has tears streaming donw his face and his whole body is sahking but he is refusing to let go._

_“Sir.” Tony says begging_

_“You know the rules.” He says “Stop crying and you can let go.” Tony uses all his will power to stop the tears from streaming down his face._

_“Sir.” His voice is still shaky but Howard examines his face and after a moment nods. He drops the piece of metal staring at his marred hands_

_“You can go now. Jarvis will clean you up.” As soon as he’s out of the lab he let the tears fall again as he runs to Jarvis._

“oh my god.” Bucky whispers as Steve walks to a corner and actually throws up. The goddess makes it disappear after he’s done.

“But were not done!” She giggles

_“Anthony.” Howard snaps “Take this now.” He says and Tony looks at it. It’s a piece of metal that has just been taken out of liquid nitrogen a few minutes ago. Not so cold that it will permanently damage his hands, but still very very cold._

_“Dad-“_

_“Sir.” He says sharply_

_“Sir, yes, I mean sir, please-“_

_“In your hands or in your mouth.” Howard says sharply and Tony immediately holds his hand out. “That’s what I thought.” Tears naturally form I his eyes as the cold burns almost as much as the heat did. He scolds his features much quicker this time. The eyes dry up tears that had barely began to form. He pauses collecting his breath_

_“Sir.” He says in a less shaky voice then last time. Howard looks over visibly impressed_

_“good boy. You can drop it now.” He drops it immediately “Go have Jarvis look at that. Once or twice more and I think you’ll be there.” Howard says proud._

“Once or twice more?” Bruce asks

“yes and we shall see them.” The Goddess says as the room materializes

 

_“Take this.” It’s a shard of glass and he takes it automatically he doesn’t even flinch or show pain when the glass starts cutting into his hands he doesn’t cry doesn’t have tears._

_“Sir.” He says calmly_

_“Clench your hand.” There barely a pause before tony squeezes his hand making the glass draw more blood. Tony doesn’t show any indication he’s in pain._

_“Good Boy. Now you can drop it.” Tony does_

_“Now, you are ready for the lesson.” He says with a proud smile “I’ve taught you to conquer pain for two reasons. The first reason I did this was to help you.” Howard says frim “You have kidnapped 11 times, already. I expect it will happen again and continue to happen as long as I pay. So I have taught you to not show that you are in pain, or feel that pain, so when they threaten torture when I don’t pay it won’t hurt you. Their delay will give you enough time to either escape, which will be our next lesson or for us to find you. Understood?”_

_“yes sir.” Tony says understanding that his life is about to get much worse._

_“The second reason is so you learn to show no pain for anyone.” Howard is firm “The is the most important rule I will possible ever teach you so remember it well.” Tony nods “When you are a stark people will try to use your pain and your trust to their advantage. People will do things if they think you are weak, and if you show pain that’s what you’re being. So, don’t show pain and don’t show weakness. Stark men are strong, and don’t feel pain. Repeat that.”_

_“Stark men are strong and don’t’ feel pain.” Tony repeats_

_“Good. Now I want you to say that every single time you feel you’re hurt. You stub your toe, you remember what I’ve taught you. You slice open your hand or anything. You think to yourself those 8 words. People will take advantage of you, son. And I won’t let that happen.”_

They’re back in the white room.

“Oh my god.” Steve whispers

“He was right though.” Bucky says softly

“What?” Steve asks

“He was right. Just look at Wanda.” He says with a  sharp look “She used his obvious case of PTSD for her advantage into making Ultron.”

“That is true.” Wanda says “I will forever be sorry.”

“it’s okay.” Tony says

“It’s not!” Steve shouts

“Look, she’s just a child who lost her parents when she was a just a kid. She thought that was my fault, and she stewed in that angry and hurt for years. She made wrong choices, but so have I, so have all of you. She might be to blame for ultron but so was i. She just lead me there, it was team effort. I did it behind your guys back as well. I refused to tell you, and that’s on me. I know you’re angry and believe me I was for a long time, but…  give it some time, let your anger lessen and then we’ll talk about this like adults.” The team nods, willing to give it a chance=

“What a good man are you, Tony Stark.” The Goddess says with eyes of wonder “I am pleased with my discovery. I thought you were the man the media shows, and I will remember the truth that is Tony stark. I shall let you go now.”

“Why?” Tony asks “Why did you do this at all?”

“Because I had fallen victim to what most think and I was not so sure, but I wanted my discovery to help you.” She pauses “Or to hurt you, if that is the way it went. I wanted to show your family the true man you were, the one that I didn’t know you would be. The trauma victim who refuses to blame others. I can see you Tony Stark, I can see the countless traumas that have been done to you. Tiberius Stone. Such a name so many things wrong. Obadiah Stan, the betrayal of once a friend. Edwin Jarvis and the loss that he and his wife was. Howard and Maria’s murder. Done by your friend, but you already knew that, yet you fail to let that stop you from seeing the true man that James Buchannan Barnes is.  So many things Stark, I see them all now, and see the person that was made from those experiences. I have done many things, to many people, but I will let you go, because of the man you are. You have suffered enough at my hands and the hands of others. I wish you good luck, Tony. And I am truly sorry.” She disappears along with the room.

 

The team gasps awake to find themselves in the common room in the compound. They sit up slowly and after a moment Tony is the first to Stand.

“Tony.” Steve says when he starts to make his way out of the room.

“What?” Tony says sharply “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I… I need to.” Steve says “Maybe… not about everything we saw, but just…”

“Howard?” Tony fills in

“I want to know what he did to you.” Steve says and Bucky nods along with him. Tony sighs

“He… I don’t think he ever really wanted a son, besides having me take over the company.” Tony looks down “he was drunk, and abusive. He thought he was helping, in his own sick way. He thought locking me in my room for days would teach me to be more careful, teach me to be better. You saw the whole handing me things. He thought he was teaching me to be strong, only it lead to a weakness. He did… other things, things I don’t care to mention, but… whatever guy you knew him as… he wasn’t the same guy.”

“Tony.” Steve says pulling the man in for a hug “I’m so sorry that all that happened to you.” Steve whispers

“I’m okay.” Tony says “I’ve dealt with it.”

“The Goddess was right.” Bucky says “You’re an amazing man, Tony. With all the shit, you’ve dealt with I wouldn’t expect anyone to turn out half as good as you did.”  Tony gives a sad smile

“I will forever be sorry for what I did to you Tony.” Wanda says “And I understand if you wish me to leave. I will leave without question and never come back.”

“Wanda.” Tony says softly “You may not be my favorite person but you are always welcome here. No matter what.” Wanda gives a sad smile

“I do not deserve that, but I appreciate it none the less.”

“Come on.” Steve says with a sad smile “I think all of us could use some sleep. Then we can talk more about it when we wake up.” Tony nods leaning into Steve’s embrace

“I’m so tired.” Tony says as the head up. And if Tony wakes up from a nightmare that night, it’s okay, because for once in Tony’s life he feels that he has people who care about him, and will help him through whatever obstacles he faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I kinda hate Wanda, I hope that didn't be put in too much because I don't know how you guys or DarkWarriorProgram feels about her, so I didn't want my hate to come through in the story in case they like her. I hope Tony forgiving her was enough, because truth be told, i think to Wanda in this story probably cares most about Tony's acceptance and forgiveness. Let me know if you think otherwise! 
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt and three words! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to try and work on chapter two of child healing hope part 2 tomorrow but I don't know if i'll be able to get it out.


End file.
